


Short Omegaverse Bunnyribbit (Lúcio x D.va) One-Shot

by Awesomechipz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pegging, Rimming, Role Reversal, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomechipz/pseuds/Awesomechipz
Summary: This is just a small sex scene one off I decided to attempt, I hope you fellow kinky individuals enjoy lmao.Also feedback is always appreciated!





	Short Omegaverse Bunnyribbit (Lúcio x D.va) One-Shot

"GG!" 

Hana cheered triumphantly as the television displayed the game's victory screen. As the credits began to play she playfully shoved her omega companion with her shoulder. "I told you I could beat it in under an hour. Which means I beat your fastest time again!"  
Lucio chuckles as he lightly pushes her back.

"I'll admit, you're pretty good,"

He pulls the bed sheet around him closer to the pillow in his lap. "But, I kinda think you could beat it in half that time. If you really tried. "

Hana smirks at him, and then brings the game back to the main menu "Of course! Though that might take me a few tries."

"That's fine by me, we've got all day."

The younger Alpha's playful smirk quickly lost confidence as she suddenly recalls why she was there in the first place.

"Are you really sure you want me to stay for much longer?"

Her face turned a tint of pink as she stuttered despite herself "I-I mean, you said your heat might start today."

She had almost forgotten that she was only here to cheer him up while he was in pre-heat, she had figured he would have reminded her beforehand. Her being an alpha and all. While the two stars had formed a mutual bond during their time on base, she still thought of him as being really far out of her league (at least in a romantic/sexual sense). She wasn't entirely sure what he was doing by allowing her stay for this long, but she was certainly intrigued.

He sighs as he lies back down, and quickly adjusts his dread cap.

"Well, yeah..."

As the only omega on base, he couldn't help but fear the possibility of someone else taking advantage of him in this vulnerable state. While he is rather strong for an omega, attempting to defend yourself while your body convulses from a need for sexual stimulation is pretty much impossible. He was especially worried about Mako, the giant hulk of an alpha male who was just recently roomed uncomfortably close to him.

If he wanted to have anyone "take care of him" during his heat, he'd much rather have his less threatening alpha friend sitting next to him. Besides, he'd seen how protective she was towards him. Especially when she gets into rut. She'd more than likely stay near his room on gaurd, regardless of how small she is compared to everyone else on base (especially Mako). Perhaps it would be safer for the two of them to wait out his heat together.

Hana set the controller down on the floor and lied back with him.

"Hey, Lú?"

As soon as he heard her inquire him he began to notice her familiar sent, something between mint and cinnamon, become more pronounced as her hand drew closer to him. His mind became blank for a moment.

"Y-yes?..."

She gently set her hand on his shoulder, barely poking out from the bed cover surrounding him. His sweet decadent aroma was so tantalizingly close. There is absolutely no doubt that he is almost in heat.

"Can I...Can I pull this back?" 

"Y-yeah, go ahead."

She slowly peeled the sheet off of him, both to give him the opportunity to reject and to not overwhelm herself with his sent.

Lúcio shifted the position of his legs, he could feel the sparks of arousal take over his lower body. He then grabbed her hand and let it brush against his chest, pulling it under his tank top.

Hana found herself tracing the shape of his soft pectoral and then circled a finger around his sensitive nipple, which made him quickly shift back into the matress, exposing his neck and opening his legs a little. She blushed deeply as she found herself aroused by the submissive display, she then quickly found herself positioned over the posturing omega.

However, before she let her sexual desire drive her any further, she wanted to appease the worry that made the intellectual part of her mind hold on.

"A-are you sure you want this?" Her eyes drifted off a little "A-are you sure you want..me?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment, her movement was a show of lust, while her eyes reflected a level of uncertainty. He felt eased through realizing her desire for this to be consensual, and smiled as he presented his neck to her once again.

"Eu quero fazer amor contigo~" 

Hana, while still emensly aroused, paused a bit in response while trying to process what he said. Part of her could tell it wasn't English, but another was a bit too occupied with the physicality of the situation.

"T-that means yes, right?"

He chuckled as he translates his previous statement for her.

"Make love to me~"

She practically pounced onto him, allowing the two of them to kiss passionately for a moment. After pulling away she lightly bit into the side of his neck, causing him to moan in response, leaving a temporary mark in the process.

The taste of his flesh and sweet aroma drove her even further into her lustful pursuit, and continued to leave small bites around his neck and moving down onto his chest. Leaving several hickeys and other bruises.

All the while Lucio had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close as if she'd fill a void within him. He felt slick beginning to slide down his leg, the slight pain from his partners love bites were quickly being overwhelmed by the near suffocating sense of arousal fueling his veins. He bit down on the bed sheet to muffle his involuntary moaning and whimpering.

Hana realizes that he needs her to move a little faster. She readily pulls Lucio's sweatpants and boxers over his erection, both of which his slick had already began to soak through, and lifted his lower body up slightly by his legs. She traces the rim of his slick-coated anus with her tounge.

This catches Lucio off gaurd as the sensation sends shivers of pleasure down his spine. He clasped onto as much of the sheet and mattress as he could as his deafened moans for more are answered by her eating him out. Licking and nipping at his aching entrance.

He tastes like his sent, sweet and almost fruit-like, which is exciting her as well. The Alpha begins to stroke her now swelling clitorus from the outside of her sweatpants. After a few seconds she pulls off her own pants and panties and sits up, allowing herself to position over him.

Lucio accidentally lets the sheet slip from in between his teeth, his pleading and groans swiftly escape from him.

"Fuck me! Fuck-"

He flushes harder as he allows himself to pant, embarrassed by his own words. Hana responds by guiding Lucio's chin up slightly, looking into his eyes with an endearing gleam.

"You're really cute like this~"

The flustered mess of sweat and arousal under her chuckles as he coyly covers his face with his hands.

"Ah~ Han~"

She smirks as she sets herself back in place. The Alpha grabs her fully erect clit, putting the tip up against his opening. In a few quick motions she inserts her faux phallus, pushing Lucio backwards by his legs as she starts fucking him slowly. She pushes her long clitorus up near the knot at its base, but pulls back out right before her partner's body can stretch over it.

Lucio's body quivered around her length, craving and begging for its entirety. Gripping onto her shirt, tearing it slightly, his body follows her rhythm.

Hana felt herself throb inside him as she picked up her pace, and soon also found herself moaning into her own thrusts. She then pressed her body weight onto her Omega, forcing her knot inside him before she came inside him.

He winced as the thick part of her clit penetrated him, but the sharp pain left him quickly. Swiftly shifting into a feeling of fullness that, as she completly jammed her erect clit into him, edged him into his own climax.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, smiling contentedly.

"Thank you~"


End file.
